The prior art is documented with examples of medicinal delivery devices, such as which can be implanted in situ within a patient body cavity. Examples of such implantable drug delivery devices include each of Atanasoska et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,538,515, Heruth et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,216,177, Aston U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,019 and Benchetrit U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,137.
An example of a uterine attachable and implantable device is depicted in Girard 2012/0071905 which teaches a biocompatible polyethylene teraphathalate (PET) material which is deliverable into the body cavity and which contains a tissue growth promoting attribute for reducing or stopping excessive bleeding. Another example of an implantable and sealable system for unidirectional delivery of therapeutic agents to tissues is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,774 to Carvalho. The implantable device includes a tissue or organ surface contacting port or window for permitting diffusion of the agent, such as chemotherapeutics or bio-active agents.
US 2012/0020877 to Raspagliesi teaches an intrauterine device for local release of drugs in the loco-regional treatment of tumors of the uterine cervix which includes an elongate stem positioned in the cervix canal. The stem consists of an inner hollow core and a coating containing a gradual-release drug. The stem is attached to a first upper end located element for blocking the stem inside the uterine cavity and a second lower end located element at the ectocervix location of the vagina.